


And Justice For All

by BoomerangChicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Midoriya Izuku Gets A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Pining, Romance, joyously fluffy crossover/superhero blockbuster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomerangChicken/pseuds/BoomerangChicken
Summary: Izuku struggles under the weight of his responsibility as a hero and the awkward, confusing navigation of teen life, while The Avengers arrive in Japan under the guise of a visit to U.A., though their true intention is to help in stopping a threat that could bring the country's greatest heroes to their knees.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Ch- ch- changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! <3

Izuku padded along the floor in his room barefoot, lifting his backpack off the ground and setting it in his lap as he slumped back into a chair.

The zipper slid open easily, the young boy reaching in and pulling out a notebook.

He rubbed his fingers over the damaged cover with a sad sigh, torn pages spilling out as he flipped it open.

_Izuku gathered his things together off of his desk as the school bell rang._

_He reached for a pen that had rolled off onto the ground, but he startled as his notebook yanked out of his hand seemingly on its own and levitated across the room._

_It became clear a second later that the book hadn't moved by itself._

_The notebook dropped into the hands of one of the other students in the classroom, a disinterested look on his face as he opened it._

_It took Izuku a moment to coax his voice out and speak up._

_"Wh-...what are you doing?"_

_The other child didn't take his eyes off the pages as he spoke._

_"Why do you write all this stuff?"_

_Izuku was taken off guard by the question, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times as he thought about his answer._

_The other boy finally looked up from the pages, eyeing Midoriya with disdain._

_"You wanna be a superhero, right?"_

_Izuku swallowed, nodding._

_"Yes. I.. I do."_

_An unkind smile darkened the other child's face._

_"As if someone like you could be a superhero. There's nothing super about you.."_

_Midoriya flinched back as though he'd been hit._

_The other boy kept speaking._

_"I can tell this is a big dream for you, but I think the kindest thing to do is just go ahead and crush it, because there's no way you'll ever do it, and nothing is worse than an unfulfilled dream, right?"_

_The child yanked hard in opposite directions on the book, splitting it partially in half._

_Izuku let out a little gasp, his fingers twitching at his side as helplessness overwhelmed him._

_"Hey!"_

_The other child looked over at the shout, the teacher staring him down with a grimace._

_"That was beyond rude! You apologize right now. I hope you know your father will hear about what you've done."_

_The other boy's expression went from cruel to scared quickly._

_"No! No, don't tell my dad, Mr. Chen! I-.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that stuff."_

_He tossed the notebook towards Izuku, pages shooting out across the floor as it dropped at his feet._

_The teacher's chastising and the other student's hurried contrition played out as background noise as Midoriya lowered to his knees, reaching out and gathering up the scattered pages as tears slipped out of his eyes._

_He bowed his head and hoped no one saw that he wasn't able to smile strongly through the pain._

Not everyone treated him that way, yet there were a select few who went out of their way to mock and taunt him, looking down on him for not having something that he simply hadn't been lucky enough to be born with.

It made him feel powerless, but what was worse was that it made him feel.. alone.

Izuku took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly.

He tried to steady his heart and mind, fingers clamping down on the damaged notebook.

His eyes opened, and Midoriya summoned a look as determined and fierce as the 10 year old was able to manage.

The notebook shut with a quiet thud, Izuku reaching down and picking up the stray fallen papers before he dumped the book and all its pages into the trash bin by his desk.

'I'll just have to rewrite what was destroyed in there..'

Izuku felt a little enthusiasm come over him as he remembered what he'd originally come into this room for before he'd gotten lost in thought.

He nodded to himself, leaning out of the chair and reaching a small arm across the desk to grab a blank notebook, clicking the power button on the computer as he settled back into his seat.

After a few seconds of clicking and typing, the news site he was looking for popped up on the screen.

Another click and a video loaded up, the familiar sight of a press conference filling the screen.

_"Live Feed"_ stood out in Japanese kanji next to the English letters filling the text bars.

Izuku glanced over the subtitles as the man standing at the podium spoke, identified at the bottom of the screen as Colonel James Rhodes.

He looked away from the screen, opening the blank notebook and beginning to write quickly.

_"Iron Man. Quirk: Unknown. Fighting style: Brawling, weapons based. Notable quotes: none."_

Midoriya snapped his eyes up and onto the screen to make sure he didn't miss anything.

After writing down profiles for practically every major hero in Japan, Izuku had began researching and gathering any info he was able to on north American heroes some time ago.

Iron Man had only appeared a week or so ago, yet he'd already generated a surprising amount of intrigue, possibly due to the fact that so little was known about him.

Izuku had seen the announcement about the press conference on one of the hero news tracking sites he frequented.

'Maybe I'll finally get some solid info to add to his entry..'

Another man had stepped up to the podium now, someone Midoriya had seen before in his research.

Tony Stark, billionaire weapons manufacturer, and someone who seemed equal parts party animal and misanthrope.

And, as Izuku had noted interestedly, he was quirkless.

One of the reporters in the crowd had interrupted him and he fired back with an annoyed snap.

Midoriya looked away from the screen for a moment, secondhand social anxiety pulling his eyes off of the awkward interaction.

He forced his eyes back up to the video, pen gripped in his hand and ready to write down any crucial hero info he received.

The woman reporter lobbed back once more.

"I never said you were a superhero."

**"** Didn’t? Well, good. Because that would be outlandish and.. fantastic. I, I’m just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I’ve made, largely public.."

The Colonel stepped up beside him and whispered in his ear, Tony nodding slightly at whatever he'd said before he faced forward again and looked at his cue cards.

"The truth is..."

Tony seemed to hesitate for just a second, Izuku's eyebrows furrowing as he tapped the pen against the notebook.

He stared into the camera.

".. I am Iron Man."

Izuku's jaw dropped open a little, his whole body going still as surprise coursed through him.

All the reporters leapt out of their seats in fervor, shouted questions all drowning each other out.

One question, asked repeatedly and from multiple reporters, broke through the cacophony of noise.

"Does this mean you _do_ have a quirk??!"

Tony spoke, his voice raised just slightly to be heard over the raucous crowd.

"No, I _do not_ have a quirk."

The shouted questions intensified and became even louder, Tony's self-satisfied smirk getting a little wider.

The pen clattered to the floor, Izuku's eyes wide with shock.

Along the bottom of the screen, the headline in the text bar vanished suddenly as it was replaced.

_"Quirkless hero?!"_

Izuku felt elation hit him like a bolt of lightning.

In the next room over, Inko startled and almost dropped the phone as her son's overjoyed scream reverberated through the house.

* * *

_2 Years Later_

Izuku walked down the hallway of the school, his phone buzzing in his pocket non-stop with notification after notification as the other students gathered into little groups or wide masses, all of their eyes staring rapt at their phones and tablets.

Izuku slowed his pace, looking in between the shoulders of two boys as they stood together and watched.

Midoriya felt his heart practically skip a beat at the footage playing out on the small tablet screen, even though he'd seen it repeatedly already in the brief time since it'd been released.

Aliens pouring out of a hole in the sky, skyscrapers being crushed and torn apart as people ran for their lives.

He grimaced at the terrifying sight, but excitement lit up his nerves once more as the image changed.

Six individuals stood together, facing down an army from another world.

Five of them born quirkless.

Three of them fighting without superhuman enhancements.

The Avengers.

The image changed again, cutting to a news anchor speaking about the aftermath.

People were shown laying down reminders of the fallen, making monuments of flowers and paint.

Handmade signs raised high as people crowded together, one sign in particular catching his attention.

_"Proud to be quirkless!!"_

Izuku smiled, filled with happiness and disbelief over the change he felt shifting the world as they knew it.

One of the two boys in front of him spoke to the other.

"Hey.. do ya think we can be that strong one day?"

"I don't know.."

Izuku kept his eyes on the screen, nodding determinedly to himself.

'One day...'

* * *

_3 More Years Later_

Izuku sidestepped his mother as she walked along, sweeping.

He bobbed his head out of the way just in time to avoid getting whacked after his mother gave a particularly enthusiastic swoosh of the broom.

"Uh, so what next?"

She spoke over her shoulder.

"Could you reach up and dust above the window blinds? Thank you, sweetie."

"Sure thing, mom."

Izuku did as he was asked, snagging the dusting rag and wiping away any dust above the windows.

He turned around to face Inko, a slight grin on his face.

"Done and dusted, literally. Hey, mom? Is it hard being vertically-challenged?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she kept sweeping.

"Pfft, hush."

Izuku's giggle trailed off as his pocket started vibrating.

He pulled his phone out, eyebrows raising slightly at the sight of All Might's name on the screen.

"Um, can I take this call real quick, mom?"

She waved without looking away from her task.

"Of course. Take your time, dear."

Izuku sprinted across the floor, answering the phone once his door closed gently behind him.

"Hello?"

All Might's voice came through the speaker, his usual calmer tone hinting that he wasn't transformed at the moment.

"Midoriya, hi. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time.."

"No, not at all. I was just, uh.."

He looked down to the dusting rag still clutched in his hand.

".. working out a little. What's going on?"

"Well, I just got out of a school staff meeting and.. I've got some information I wanted to go ahead and share with you before it goes public in a few days."

Toshinori's tone became ever so slightly more serious for a second.

"Obviously, you can't tell _anyone._ This is very top-secret info at the moment.."

Izuku nodded and made a lip-zipping motion, even though All Might couldn't see it.

"Of course. It'll stay between you and me, I promise."

All Might's tone was relaxed again when he spoke.

"I knew it would, just wanted to reiterate. Okay, so apparently, a top level hero team from another country is coming here.."

"Ooh, from Russia? The team with the bear-man?"

Toshinori's voice had taken on a sly inflection.

"No, not Russia.."

Midoriya tapped his finger against his hip as he made a considering noise.

"Um, from Britain?"

"You're getting closer..."

Izuku's finger slowed, his eyes widening.

"From... the United States?"

Midoriya could hear the grin in All Might's voice.

"Correct."

Izuku barely got the words out.

"You're telling me that The Avengers... are coming to U.A.?!!"

Toshinori chuckled.

"I'm curious, on a scale of one to ten, how excited are you right now?"

Inko startled, the broom almost slipping from her grasp as her son's excited shout rang out through the house.

* * *

Izuku stood just outside the door of the classroom as 1-A emptied out into the hallway, the bell ringing in his ears.

The combination of excitement and shock that'd filled him ever since he found out that a legendary team of his childhood heroes were coming to Japan was steadily present.

'I can't believe today is the day.. finally..'

He'd kept his eyes glued to the calender for the last two weeks, practically unable to think about anything else.

Izuku turned his head to the side as a voice travelled down the hallway.

"Bakugo, Midoriya."

The green-haired boy swung his head around to see that Katsuki was indeed stood a few feet away from him, looking back to his mentor and their principal again after a second.

All Might and Nezu walked alongside each other, one of the sharpest contrasts in stature you'd likely ever see.

Their short, rat-like principal gave a genial smile as they walked up.

"Hello, boys. I trust that you're both ready to go?"

Bakugo gave a grunt of agreement, Izuku nodding with an excited smile.

"More than ready, sir."

Nezu clapped his paws together.

"Excellent. It's best that we get going now, wouldn't want to miss the arrival of our guests, after all."

The principal walked past Izuku and continued down the hallway, Bakugo following behind him.

Midoriya gave a little wave to All Might, his mentor returning it amusedly before they walked off down the hall after Nezu and Katsuki.

Izuku turned his head around to look over his shoulder as he walked, noticing Shouto's eyes locked on him, his face in an indecipherable expression.

For the first time that day, Midoriya's heart sped up for a reason that wasn't Avengers-related.

He snapped his attention away from the other boy, shaking his head slightly and looking straight ahead once more.

Izuku glanced over at Toshinori as he walked beside him, feeling the urge to pinch himself.

'Is this.. really my life?'

He could barely believe the amount of change that had occurred in his life over the last two years, between meeting All Might, being chosen as the successor to One For All, getting accepted into U.A., and having to go head-to-head against powerful, ruthless villains on more than one occasion..

'And now this, a handful of minutes away from meeting some of the most iconic superheroes in the whole world, people I've idolized for years.'

The noise of his mentor's heavy footfalls beside him faded off as a memory from a few days ago reared itself in his mind.

_Izuku tapped his fingers against his knees nervously, casting a brief glance at Katsuki's disgruntled form beside him as they sat in adjoining chairs in principal Nezu's office._

_Nezu was sat in his own chair, paws folded together and laid on his desk as All Might stood next to him._

_Toshinori seemed to notice his pupil's worry, giving a reassuring nod towards the green-haired boy._

_Nezu cleared his throat slightly before he spoke._

_"I'm sure you're wondering what you were called in here for. Well, it's been decided that a small welcoming party consisting of myself, All Might, and someone to represent class 1-A will be present to greet The Avengers when they first arrive."_

_Izuku took in an excited breath._

_'Does that mean-'_

_Nezu raised a paw and pointed as he continued speaking._

_"And as the winner of the sports festival and one of our most impressive students, you were chosen as the ideal representative of U.A. Academy, Bakugo."_

_Izuku wilted like a flower in autumn, summoning a smile and trying not to let his disappointment show on his face as he turned to look at Katsuki._

_"Lucky you! That.. that should be really cool."_

_Bakugo rolled his eyes slightly, shrugging._

_"It's not luck if you earn it, Deku."_

_Izuku's smile faded, looking away from the blond and fidgeting his fingers in his lap as the room went quiet for a moment._

_All Might's deep voice broke through the silence, pride flooding his tone as he looked at Izuku._

_"And you'll be there right alongside us to greet them, Midoriya."_

_His green eyes went wide as he looked up at his mentor, the shocked and quiet "what?" that slipped past his lips overshadowed by Bakugo's somewhat outraged "What??!"_

_Nezu nodded._

_"Yes, as another one of our best and brightest, you'll make a fine addition to the welcoming party. Your performance in the sports festival tournament, as well as your conduct outside of it, has impressed a great many people, myself included."_

_As Bakugo gaped like a stunned fish, All Might stepped around the desk, settling his hand on Midoriya's arm and leaning down to whisper by his ear._

_"You earned this, Izuku.. all by yourself."_

Midoriya looked over at All Might once more, the older man towering beside him as they walked.

'I know I worked hard for all of this.. but I also know that I wouldn't have any of it if you hadn't thought I was worthy enough to take a chance on. I'll never forget what you've done for me, for as long as I live.'

Toshinori sensed his student's stare, giving the boy a curious side eye.

After a couple seconds, All Might discreetly held up a clenched, massive fist near Midoriya.

Izuku smiled wide, reaching out as inconspicuously as he was able to and returning the fist bump, his knuckles dwarfed by Toshinori's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much appearance from The Avengers yet, but that will be rectified in the next chapter 😊 which should be posted in a few days. I'm gonna do my best to make sure that this fluffy, romantic, action-packed (eventually) story does both of these awesome fandoms justice. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'm a simple (read: complicated) writer who thrives on kudos and comments, so if you have a free moment, I'd love one of either <3


	2. Arrival of the fittest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to ManaBanana, also on Ao3! They've written some awesomely adorable My Hero Academia stories 😁
> 
> I'm a simple writer who's sustenance consists of kudos and comments, please feed me

Izuku's foot tapped against the floor, his leg jumping slightly with the movement as he glanced down to his lap, checking the time on his phone for the fourth time in half as many minutes.

He looked over to the massive crowd of reporters and cameramen sectioned off from where he was sat, glancing out the window at the airport runway before he gave the fellow members of the welcoming party a curious once over.

Bakugo had his arms crossed, looking perpetually disinterested as usual.

Nezu held his paws together, his feet kicking back and forth from where they hung off the chair.

Of the three of them, All Might looked the most alert, sat up straight and staring out at the airstrip.

Izuku took one last look at the time on his phone before he stood up out of his chair, stretching slightly.

He stood there for a few seconds, staring out into the blue sky before he swung around and faced the rest of the welcoming party.

"You guys realize how crazy this is, right? Because you all seem very calm and unaware that _this is totally crazy."_

All Might's lip curled up in amusement.

"We're aware, Midoriya."

Nezu smiled in agreement.

"Yes, this is a tremendously important day. We've attempted to arrange a visit from The Avengers for practically the entirety of their tenure as heroes.."

Izuku nodded excitedly.

"Exactly! I mean, The Avengers have rarely left the country unless it was to assist with a world-ending threat, so the fact that they're coming here for this is.. _awesome!"_

If Izuku had been thinking about a subject that didn't flood his brain with hype and excitement, he might've noticed the somewhat obvious connection he'd just inadvertently made.

"And think about all of their accomplishments! Stopping the invasion of New York, exposing the fact that a huge government agency was secretly being run by the remnants of an old Nazi war cult from world war two.."

Bakugo arched an eyebrow as Izuku rambled.

"I remember the days when you used to actually shut up and be quiet. Those were nice.."

  
Izuku chattered on, oblivious to Katsuki's words.

The blond shook his head with an annoyed noise.

"They're a distant friggin' memory now, though."

* * *

Steve stared out the airplane window, watching the clouds as he let his mind wander.

_"You're my mission!"_

_A metal fist, clenched, raised, ready to strike._

_Steve ignored the taste of blood in his mouth._

_"Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'till the end of the line."_

_Steve's heart felt like it skipped a beat as recognition showed in Bucky's eyes._

The sound of mournful violin music filled Steve's ears, his eyebrows furrowing.

'What in the..'

He sighed a second later as he realized with almost absolute certainty what was going on.

He turned around to face the aisle, Tony stood there with his phone held in his hand, speaker facing towards Cap.

Tony's expression stayed stubbornly innocent, the violin ceasing with a tap of his thumb on the phone.

He slipped it back into his pocket discreetly.

"Why so glum, chum?"

"I'm not glum, Tony. I've just.. I have a lot on my mind."

"Ohhh, okay, I see the difference now. No one should look that depressed on a private jet, that's all I'm saying."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"... have you ever been serious? For even just.. once in your life?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and tapped a finger against his chin.

"Hmmmm..."

Steve nodded to himself.

"Asked and answered.."

Tony snapped his fingers.

"Well, there _was_ this one time.. years and years ago... but, to be honest, the memory is fuzzy."

Steve hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, copious amounts of alcohol will do that.."

Tony gave an amused snort.

"Like you'd know."

Thor rose from his seat next to Clint.

"I require sustenance, but I shall return."

Tony shouted after him as he walked off.

"Hey, Point Break! Grab one of those red, white, and blue popsicles out of the fridge for me!"

Tony turned to look at Steve again, his eyebrows raising as faux-shock came over his face.

"I.. I didn't even think, I'm so sorry. Too soon?"

Steve just rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back out of the airplane window.

A few seconds later, Tony's voice drifted out.

"Hey."

Cap turned his head to look at him once more.

Tony's expression was genuine this time, his tone reflecting it as he spoke.

"When the time comes, and I need to get serious.. I'll be serious. Trust me."

After a moment, Steve nodded and smiled.

"I trust you."

Tony gave a little grin of his own.

Natasha's dry monotone caught their attention.

"Would you two just kiss and get it over with already?"

Tony shook his head with a sigh.

"My heart belongs to another.. and, well, even if it didn't.. He's just not my type."

Clint let out a little noise of disbelief.

"He's _everyone's_ type."

Clint raised a prompting hand towards Bruce.

It took a moment for him to notice, looking up from his book with a befuddled expression.

"Uhh... he has.. very asymmetrically pleasing features, yes."

Clint turned a pointed look back to Tony.

Tony shrugged.

"I guess I've just got more discerning taste than you guys."

Thor walked out from the back, flinging a popsicle at Tony, who caught it with a grimace as it smacked into his stomach with force.

He cast an annoyed look at the oblivious God Of Thunder before he opened the popsicle, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cap. I'm sure you'll find somebody who wants your popsicle soon."

Steve let out an amused snort as Tony walked off and flopped down into the seat next to Bruce.

His mind wandered into fantasy for a quick second.

_Bucky on his knees in front of him, hair draped messily down his face as he stared up at him with passionate eyes._

Steve cleared his throat and crossed his legs.

The pilot's voice rang out through the intercom.

"Arrival in 10 minutes."

* * *

"They're here."

Izuku's eyes snapped up from the clock on his phone to look out at the runway after All Might spoke.

The plane touched down, gradually slowing to a stop on the runway.

Izuku watched the plane like a hawk, eyes glued to the exit door in heady anticipation.

After a few minutes, the door opened, one Avenger after another stepping out in plain clothes.

'They're all right there.. Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, The Hulk, Thor..'

Midoriya felt like he could practically vibrate with excitement.

He rose from his seat with the rest of the welcoming party, the reporters jostling for position and getting louder on the other side of the room.

The twin doors opened, all six legendary heroes stepping inside and walking towards the four from U.A.

After years of imagining the moment, fantasizing and waiting, now that it was finally here, Izuku thought that it felt more than a little surreal.

Even Katsuki looked a little awed.

The six slowed to a stop in front of them, Captain America and All Might both reaching out for a handshake.

Their hands clasped together in a powerful grip.

Immense respect was etched onto each of their faces.

Cap spoke first.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir."

All Might responded in English, his skill with the language honed from his years in the U.S.

"The honor is mutual, Captain."

Their grips loosened, Steve taking a step over and leaning down to shake Nezu's paw.

"Principal Nezu, you've done amazing things with U.A., sir. We're all excited to see them first-hand."

Nezu nodded proudly, gesturing to Bakugo beside him.

"This is the winner of the sports festival, Bakugo Katsuki."

Steve leaned back up and offered a hand towards Bakugo, the blond reaching out and returning the handshake after a moment.

"We watched some of the footage from the games. Congratulations on winning, you did very good work in there."

After a couple seconds, Toshinori opened his mouth to introduce Izuku, but he paused as Steve spoke.

"And we saw you as well, mister Midoriya. That was a very gutsy performance."

Izuku's eyes were wide with shock, and he could feel the heat filling his entire face as Captain America looked at him with a smile.

Midoriya fought through the awe to shyly reach his hand out.

Steve took it with a firm grip, looking Izuku in the eyes as he spoke.

"Having heart is often one of the most important parts of being a hero, and you clearly have plenty of that."

Bakugo's jaw hung open slightly as the green-haired boy was praised.

Izuku tried and failed to make sure his voice didn't squeak as he talked, his English coming out well-practiced and only slightly accented.

"Tha-.. thank you!"

Steve smiled, releasing his grip and looking over at the crowd of reporters filling the airport.

He glanced down to his side as Nezu spoke.

"You and I can address the media quickly while everyone else gets outside?"

Steve nodded. 

"Of course, sir."

Cap gave a small wave back to the rest of them as he and Nezu walked off towards the clamoring reporters.

All Might held up an arm, pointing towards the exit as he spoke to the rest of them.

"The bus is prepped and ready, follow me."

They all followed along behind All Might, Izuku doing his best to stay subtle as he cast glances at five of the most famous heroes in the world walking a feet away from him.

Toshinori opened the exit door, stepping through and holding it open as five Avengers and the two students followed through.

They piled into the empty bus sat waiting on the street.

After they'd all taken their seats, Izuku settled down in his spot and listened with barely-contained glee as the Avengers bantered and chattered lightly amongst themselves.

He looked at Tony sat in the seat in front of him, his attention drifting to his backpack sat next to his feet.

Midoriya contemplated and considered for a few seconds, finally reaching down and unzipping the backpack.

He lifted the Iron Man action-figure out of the pack gently.

His fingers twitched nervously as he thought about the potentially awkward response he might get for requesting an autograph.

All Might gave a discreet wave in the next seat over, nodding encouragingly at his protege.

Izuku looked away from his mentor and prepared to speak, but hesitated once again.

Tony seemed to sense the internal struggle going on behind him, laying an arm across his seat as he turned around to look at the green-haired boy.

Midoriya opened his mouth, but the words he was looking for remained stubbornly out of reach.

The silence stretched on and Izuku felt heat rushing to his face again.

Tony raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth curling up in amusement.

"C'mon, spit it out.."

Izuku swallowed nervously and finally managed to speak after that prompting from one of his childhood heroes.

"Would you... sign this for me?"

The green-haired boy slowly offered the toy held in his hand.

Tony smiled.

"Of course. Lemme see.."

He took the toy carefully, turning it over in his own hands and examining it.

It was scuffed up slightly from years of enthusiastic play, but kept in the good condition of a cherished item.

"Oh wow, this is a pretty rare one. You really are a big fan.."

Izuku felt a bit calmer after seeing Tony's warm reaction, forcing himself to speak through the shyness.

"You.. you inspired me _a lot_ over the years, so.. yes."

Tony watched him with a searching gaze, smiling again after a moment.

He looked at the toy as he spoke.

"Changing the world by yourself is.. _really_ hard. Basically impossible. It's almost just as hard for six, or ten, or a hundred people."

Tony rubbed his thumb over a scratch in the plastic armor of the action-figure.

"Point is.. to be a truly great hero, you've gotta inspire people.. inspire them to try and help change the world with you."

Tony shook his head slightly, reaching into his pocket for a pen.

"Anyways.. I'm uh, happy that you thought I was worth being inspired by."

He signed the back of the toy, offering it back to Midoriya with a grin.

"Thank you for playing with me."

A laugh startled out of Izuku's mouth at the joke, but he cut it off halfway through before it became obnoxiously loud.

"Thank _you,_ mister Stark."

The green-haired boy's smile widened as he read the writing on the back of the plastic armor.

_"Izuku, I hope you had as much fun with the suit as I did._

_Tony."_

Midoriya looked up as Tony spoke.

"They'll make a toy out of you someday too, y'know.."

Tony grinned.

"That's when you'll know you've made it."

Izuku returned his own red-cheeked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take a little longer for me to get the third chapter out, but I hope you're enjoying it so far! If you saw a moment or line you particularly liked, lemme know in a comment, I love knowing what y'all's favorites are <3


End file.
